Immortal for a Week
by Meg daughter of wisdom and sea
Summary: The minor gods and goddesses persuade the Olympians to become demigods for a week to find out what their lives are like and vice-versa. Along the way, the demigods learn a god's life is not as easy and happy as they thought and the god's learn how hard it is to be a demigod. Will Olympus still be standing after this? Read to find out! Post Giant War.
1. The news

**Hello to all the lovely people who clicked on this story. This is an idea that I've been thinking about for a long. Sorry if characters are OOC. Rated T because I'm not sure what to rate it.**

**Summary: The minor gods and goddesses persuade the Olympians to become demigods for a week to find out what their lives are like and vice-versa. Will Olympus still be standing after this? Read to find out! Post Giant War.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, HOO or the song 'Radioactive' by Imagine Dragons.**

_(Percy POV)_

I walked through the doors of the Hades cabin and found Nico singing and dancing along to that song Radio-something by the band….Amazing dragons? Imaging dragons? I didn't know the name.

"Nico." I said. He didn't hear me over the roar of the music. "Nico!" I shouted. He got startled and nearly fell down from the dancing position he was in. "Hey Perce," he said. I raised my eyebrows. "What? It's a good song." He defended.

"Chiron called us for a meeting." I said. "You mean the counselors?" he asked. "No. Us. Me, you, Annabeth, Thalia, Jason, Piper, Leo, Hazel, Frank, Travis, Katie, Reyna, and Will."

Nico looked surprised. I couldn't blame the guy. I was surprised too.

"Well?" I asked. "C'mon." I said. He nodded and we went to the big house.

_(Annabeth POV)_

"Chiron, why have you summoned us for a meeting here?" I asked. "Your mother will tell you." He said. My mother? That meant she was coming here. I wasn't sure to be happy about that or not. My relationship with my mother had gotten better and Athena had apologized for her rude behavior to me but I could never forgive her mother for being the reason of Percy and I had fallen into Tartarus.

I also didn't like his answer. It didn't give much information and I hated not knowing things.

"Hey, wise girl." Said Percy giving her kiss.

"Ugh. Get a room," muttered Nico.

The others arrived. I wasn't really surprised at seeing Piper, Thalia, Leo and the Romans there but what were Katie, Travis and Will doing there? I was frustrated.

"So why are we here?" asked Jason. I waited almost eagerly for the answer. Chiron was about to answer when a sudden flash of golden light interrupted him.

"You are here because we summoned you." I looked into the cold, grey eyes of Athena.

**So do you think I should continue this story or not? If I get at least ****six**** reviews, I'll update.**

**Please review.**

**Meg.**


	2. Reactions

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed and favorited (which I know is not a word). **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO.**

_Previous:_

"You are here because we summoned you."

_Now:_

_(Piper POV)_

All of twelve Olympians, Hades and Hestia appeared in a flash of light, not counting Dionysus who was already here. I noticed my mom wink at me.

"The fates, Hestia, minor gods and goddesses think that we should become demigods for a week to understand what your lives are like," said Zeus. He shot a look at Hestia. He muttered something that I couldn't hear. Hera sniffed. She obviously didn't like this plan.

"But what does that have to do with us?" asked Percy voicing what I was about to ask. Athena shook her head and told Poseidon, "He's your son all right." "Shut _up_, Owl Head." Hissed Poseidon who looked kind of moody.

"If we leave our duties for a week, it'll be chaos. I won't be able drive the sun, Hermes won't be able to deliver messages, someone has to replace us," said Apollo.

My jaw nearly dropped open when I realized what he meant. "You mean us?" Annabeth asked.

"Yes, daughter of Athena," said Hermes who seemed to be glaring at Annabeth.

"But-but how?" asked Jason. "You can't make us into gods."

"We can, actually," my mom corrected. She was one of the only gods who looked excited at this. As though becoming a demigod would be fantastic fun. "Hecate created a potion that will turn you into a god for one week."

I really wasn't sure how to take this news. On one hand, being a god would cool, even for a week and it would be a relief to not have monsters chase after you. Then again, being a demigod wasn't that bad…

I saw conflicted looks on everyone else's faces too.

"So you're going to make us replace our parents," guessed Leo. "As in, I replace my dad; Jason replaces his and so on.

"What about Juno? And Diana? They don't have any demigod children," said Reyna. I really didn't know how to feel about her. She did help keep the peace between the two camps but Piper knew that Reyna liked Jason.

"I will be replaced by my lieutenant, Thalia," said Artemis, smiling at Thalia.

"But what about the hunters?" Thalia asked. "They will stay at camp for one week." Artemis said. At that, Annabeth, Thalia, Travis Katie and Will winced for some reason.

"I think that Hera should be replaced by Reyna," said my mom. At this everyone stared at her like she was crazy, Reyna looked extremely surprised and Hera looked extremely furious.

"What!" exclaimed Hera. "I will not give my throne to a _mortal_!" She said 'mortal' like it was the worst thing in the world.

Hestia said, "On the contrary, I think it's a good idea." Everyone looked at her.

"She is already praetor. She knows what it's like to be a leader," she continued on. Zeus opened his mouth to say something. "But-""Can you think of anyone better," the eight year old goddess countered. Zeus shut his mouth.

"Then it's settled!" said mom excitedly. She sounded kind of like that that weird pink haired lady in the movie where everybody kills each other, The Hunger Games. What was her name? Eppie? Effie?

"Now I will read out the list of your names and which god or goddess you will represent."

"Perseus or Percy, Poseidon/Neptune." Percy wrinkled his nose at being called by his full name. He and Poseidon exchanged weak smiles.

"Annabeth, Athena/Minerva." Athena glared at Hestia for the Minerva part but smiled at her daughter, a smile which Annabeth didn't return. She still hadn't forgiven her mother for the whole Mark of Athena-Arachne-Tartarus incident.

"Thalia, Artemis/Diana." Thalia still looked unsure about all this.

"Jason, Zeus/Jupiter." Jason sent a look at me that said _I still can't believe this._ I couldn't help agreeing with him.

"Piper, Aphrodite/Venus." I groaned inwardly. I saw my mother wink at me which didn't reassure me at all.

"Leo, Hephaestus/Vulcan." Leo mouthed at me,_ the awesomest god ever_. I rolled my eyes and didn't bother to tell him that 'awesomest' is not a word.

"Frank, Ares/Mars." Frank looked like he was about to be sick. I hoped he wouldn't vomit on the ping-pong table.

"Hazel, Hades/Pluto." Wait. What about Nico? Hazel was obviously thinking the same thing and was about to say something when Lady Hestia said "Nico, Hades/Pluto."

What?

"Why are both Nico and Hazel there?" asked Percy. "Since Nico represents the death side of Hades and Hazel represents the riches side of him, both of them will represent Hades." Hestia said and continued her list before any of us could say anything.

"Travis, Hermes/Mercury." Hermes looked slightly worried for some reason but he and Travis exchanged grins.

"Katie, Demeter/Ceres." Demeter asked her daughter, "Have you been having any cereal?" Hades and Nico groaned and Katie quickly nodded.

"Will Solace, Apollo." Apollo smiled at his son and Will smiled back.

"Reyna, Hera/Juno." Hestia finished.

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Please review. And vote in the poll. For people who don't have an account review your answer.**

**Poll Question: for this story, should I pair Jason with Piper, Reyna or neither (if so, tell me who you want me to pair Jason with)?**

**I have an invitation to go to a bookstore where Rick Riordan is signing The House of Hades! Sadly, I can't go because I (currently) don't live in America. **

**Thanks.**

**Meg.**


	3. The potion

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO and HOO**

_Previous:_

"Reyna, Hera/Juno."

_Now:_

_(Leo POV)_

We're going to be gods! Wow, when the Olympians said they were going to have a meeting, I was _not_ expecting this.

When Lady Hestia (it felt weird to call an eight year old lady. Still, if he didn't, she might go commando and blow up something) said that Reyna was going to be replaced by Hera; I had to stifle a laugh because of the look on Hera's face. She looked like a mad cow **(A/N: No pun intended)** ready to stick its horns in your face. Or maybe, that was a bull. Whatever.

I kind of liked Reyna, not that I would tell anyone. I mean, yeah, she was all careful and serious and boring, but she was really hot with her glossy black hair and beautiful black eyes….

"So," I said, breaking the kind of awkward silence, "When do we become gods?" I hoped that didn't sound rude to them. I didn't want to be turned into a frog right before I become one of the most powerful beings on Earth.

"Right now," said my dad. "We'll give you some time to get your belongings and then we'll go to Hecate's place.

We all left the big house, talking about us turning into gods and the gods turning into demigods.

I heard Jason and Piper talking. "I still can't believe this," Jason said. "I can't either. Us, turning into gods. And you'll be a king!" I froze at that. Jason was going to be king?

I'd long since got over my jealousy for Jason but still. He was going to be the most powerful being on Earth, not including dirtface, the titans, the giants, all the bad guys in Greek Mythology.

On my other side, I heard Travis and Katie, who I was sure, liked each other, talking.

"I bet you 50 drachmas the gods go crazy at the end of the week," Travis said. I agreed with him. They were gods, pampered, immortal, never having to face danger. They would surely go crazy by the end.

"Travis!" said Katie, hitting on the arm. "Those are our parents you're talking about." I drowned out their conversation and was about the head to my cabin when I saw my dad beckoning towards me.

"What is it?" I asked him. "I have something to show you. Come." He said and both of us set off.

"Bunker 9?" I asked incredulously when I saw where we were. "I've already found it. A long time ago."  
"I know that." He said almost impatiently. There's something else." We entered the bunker.

Over the last few months, my siblings, Greek and Roman, and I had discovered a lot of new secret passages. Though I was sure there was a lot more left to be explored.

Hephaestus looked at the bunker for a moment before pushing aside a gold statue of a fat guy with a beard. And no, he was not Santa Claus. He did not have a jolly expression on his face and wasn't wearing a suit.

I snorted. "What do you expect to find there? A secret passage?" I asked, looking incredulously at him.

A dark passage was revealed behind the statue. My dad grinned satisfyingly. "That's exactly what I expected to find."

_(Hermes POV)_

"You alright, bro? You're looking a bit pale," Apollo said. I sighed. Ever since the Fates had said that we gods turn into demigods, I've been worried. I had a hundred deliveries each day. Who was going to take care of them when I'm gone? While I had complete trust in my son's ability to prank people, I was not so sure whether he'd be able to do as much work as I do.

"Where are those demigods anyway?" I muttered under my breath.

"What are you so frustrated about? Sure, the demigods are taking our place, we're becoming demigods, they might destroy our thrones but aside from that, we have nothing to worry about. Chillax," Apollo said.

Chillax? Yeah right. But where were those demigods anyway. It's been ten minutes. They should've been here by now.

Slowly everyone came, gods and demigods alike. Now the only people who weren't here yet were the mechanics.

After a few moments, Leo Valdez came along with Hephaestus. Finally.

I snapped my finger and transported all of us to where Hecate lives.

_(Hazel POV)_

It was a huge room with purple walls and no windows or doors. The room was filled with books, old and new, had cauldrons big and small and I could've sworn I saw a frog peek out from one of the books.

"Ah. So you're here." I turned around and saw a woman.

She was pretty young, maybe in her mid twenties. She had raven black hair with curls that latched around her shoulder. Her skin was as pale as Nico, maybe even paler. Her eyes were the most memorizing. They kept changing colors, not like Piper's kaleidoscopic eyes but actually changing color, turning red, blue, green, purple and other colors.

Lord Jupiter said, "Yes. We are," very grandly somehow.

Lady Hecate smiled and handed us a bottle that was full of a grey liquid and the gods a bottle full of pink liquid. The gods stared at the potion, unsure whether to drink it or not.

Each of us demigods had a drink. The potion tasted delicious, a flavor I had never tasted before. It was as if though honey, cake and everything sweet in the world was inside that bottle.

I licked my lips and watched myself change into a god.

**Jasper (Jason/Piper) is currently in the lead. If you still want to vote, you can but voting ends when I post the next chapter so you'd better vote for it quickly.**

**Question:**

**For this story, should I pair Jason with Piper, Reyna or neither (if so, tell me who you want me to pair Jason with)?**

**Review please**

**Meg.**


	4. Effects of the potion

**Really sorry for not updating! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO**

_Previous:  
_I drank the potion and watched myself turn into a god.

_Now: _  
_(Percy POV)  
_  
I started to grow taller, not like enormous Polybotus tall but tall for my age. My hair grew longer and I was sure I could feel a mustache forming on my face. The feeling was bizarre. My insides felt kinda weird, not an oh-my-gods-my-insides-were-burning type of weird more like what-was-happening-to-my-insides type of weird.

I noticed to my alarm that my and everybody's skin was turning gold, the color of ichor. I was sure I looked like one of those silly golden statues at the various boring museums that I had been too. "Are we going to stay like this for one week?" Leo asked in panic. The pretty lady who apparently was Hecate smiled and said, "Don't be silly, son of Hephaestus. Like Aphrodite would ever let you demigods look so- what does she call it? Ugly, hideous, unbearable to look at and I could go on with the list," she said snorting and pointing at Aphrodite who looked like she was sea-sick.

"She personally came to me and demanded that none of you were to look ugly after the transformations," she said, looking at Aphrodite as the love goddess started to look green.

All the Gods were actually looking pretty sick. Apollo fell to the floor, moaning and groaning. Ares looked like he was trying to vomit and couldn't. Zeus was looking very not like a king as he doubled over. Hades was trying to look dignified and was failing epically as he like his younger brother, doubled over. Poseidon clutched his stomach and also moaned. Hephaestus was looking uglier than usual, which was saying something. Artemis was looking at her twin brother with disgust and trying to maintain her own pose. Athena was holding a 4 inch long book for support. I shuddered at the idea of reading such a long book. Hermes, who had somehow fallen into an empty cauldron, had dropped his bag upside-down. Things like clothes, bikinis (what in Hades?), duct tape (an important weapon for demigods though probably used for pranks in his case) and- wait- was that a _hot dog? - _fell out of it. Huh, who knew Hermes would like hot dogs. Demeter was leaning against the wall, looking sick to the stomach. She probably was.

We demigods weren't looking that ill. Annabeth was reading a book that said _Ptoniso_ _orf gebrinsne. _Or maybe it said _Potions for beginners. _Jason and Piper were talking while Reyna stared jealously at them. I felt kind of bad for her. During my time at Camp Jupiter, Reyna and I had become good friends. She liked Jason but Jason liked Piper.

Leo was building something. Frank and Hazel were studying the various potion books that were lying around. Will was looking at a book that said:_ The various poisons and their antidotes_. Travis and Katie were arguing again. I wondered when they would get together. It was obvious that they liked each other. Thalia was videotaping the gods.

Suddenly, I felt powerful, stronger than I had ever felt before. My insides weren't burning anymore but they were bursting with adrenaline. All of my friends seemed to be feeling the same. Travis was jumping around and whooping, Leo was throwing punches at thin air and Frank- well he had (for some reason) struck the pose that superman made when he flew in the air. I couldn't blame the guy; I felt like doing the same thing.

I felt ready to do anything. Monsters? I could destroy them in a blast. I was a god now. I could-

Wait. I was a GOD.

**Really sorry for the short chapter. My sister's having an operation and I'm really stressed out….**

**Jasper (Jason/Piper) won the vote. And I will be doing Leyna.**

**Meg.**


	5. Deciding names

**Characters might be OOC. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO**

_(Previous):_

Wait. I was a GOD.

_(Now):_

_(Artemis POV)_

The demigods might have been feeling happy but I felt ready to vomit. I felt my power draining away. Why did we have to take this potion in the first place? Now, instead of being in the wilderness which I loved, with my hunters, I had to stay at Camp Half-Blood surrounded by _boys. _And I wasn't too keen and having them stay at Camp Half-Blood. The last time wasn't so good…..

When all of the boys started whooping and jumping around, I stared disgustedly at them. They were _boys_ of course but did they have not even an inch of self-respect?

I felt the sick feeling leaving my body which was a relief, but now I felt powerless and weak. I realized that I become taller which was strange. I looked the other gods and realized that they had all become younger. The demigods, on the other hand looked older, with the exception of Thalia, who looked the same.

Aunt Hestia flashed into the room and asked Hecate, "Transformation done?" Hecate nodded. Hestia smiled at her before transporting all of us to Olympus.

"Aunt Hestia?" I asked as soon as we were there. Hestia turned to look at me. "Why am I older? And why are the rest of gods younger? And why are the demigods older?" I asked. Hestia smiled and said, "Aside from you, the rest of the gods are younger because they won't fit in at camp if they're old. You look young so we made you look like a teenager so you'll fit in. And the demigods are gods so they can look like whatever they want."

I gritted my teeth. I had to be a teenager for a week? How much worse could it get?

"We have to get fake names?" cried Zeus. "Don't be silly, of course. You can't just say you're the Olympians to everyone. You can pick your own names, you know," Hestia comforted.

Apollo, who looked the same as he always did, went first, "Fred Weasley." We all stared at him. "What? I like the name Fred and Weasley goes with it. And Hermes can be George Weasley." I rolled my eyes and said "Apollo, Fred Weasley is from Harry Potter. You can't just copy that. He's a famous character." "Not as famous as me," Apollo pointed out. Hestia said, "Okay then, your name is Fred Weasley." Apollo stuck his tongue out at me.

"Hermes?" "My name will be….well, I guess George Weasley," he said. Hermes also didn't look much affected by the fact that he had to be a teen for week. He seemed so serious these days…It kind of worried me.

"Alea Ergane. They are two of the names that I go by," Athena said. Hestia nodded.

"Juliet Cullen. It's a nice name and it's from two of my favorite books," said Aphrodite. She seemed to be positively excited about being a demigod for a week. "You're naming yourself after **(A/N: No offense to people who like Twilight and Romeo and Juliet) **after sparkly vampires and a girl who killed herself?" I asked. Aphrodite looked offended and was about to say something when Hestia said, "No fighting, you two."

"My name will be Dylan Morgan," said Poseidon. "Morgan, isn't that the name of the witch in The Little Mermaid 2?" "Wasn't her name Morgana?" asked Ares. Poseidon wrinkled his nose and said, "I still can't believe Disney killed me and replaced me with my son."

"Alexander….," said Ares. "The great," suggested Hermes. "Rivera," suggested Apollo. Then he frowned. "Or maybe that was Alejandro," he said. "The poet?" asked Athena. "No, the Mexican official," said Apollo. Athena looked at him blankly for a while but shook her head. **(A/N: Can any of you guess what I just referenced?) **"Okay, you can decide your last name later, Ares. Zeus?"

"I refuse to give myself a mortal name," he said. Hades said, "I cannot believe I'm saying this but I agree with Zeus." "Well, you have to have a name. I'll choose it for you. Zeus, your name will be William Morgan," Zeus started to say something but shrank back at Hestia's glare. "And Hades, your name will be Aeron Morgan."

"We're going to be brothers?" asked Poseidon. Hestia nodded. Zeus and Hades didn't look happy with their names but they didn't say anything.

"Hephaestus?" "Wayne Smith," he said.

"Artemis?" "I'm not sure" I said. "What about Missy?" asked Hermes. "Missy?" I asked. "Yeah, it's a nickname for Artemis," said Hermes. Missy was a nice name but it was very girly. I sighed. "Missy it is. Missy…" I thought for a while. "Diane. Missy Diane," I decided.

Hestia smiled. "Well, now I'll transport you to Camp Half-Blood. Nobody but Argus and Chiron will know your true identity. Zeus, Poseidon and Hades, you three are brothers. Same with Apollo and Hermes. You will be claimed by your each of your symbols. Artemis, your hunters know who you are so you will be staying in your own cabin. Hera, you will stay in any of your siblings' cabins," she said and waved her hand again.

**Hope that all of you like the nicknames. Sorry if characters are OOC. **

**Also, twilight/Romeo and Juliet fans, sorry for the whole sparkly vampires/girl who killed herself thing. I just don't think Artemis would like those stories.**

**Love **

**Meg.**


End file.
